Kindling
by Theswimmergirlonfire
Summary: Katniss was the spark behind the rebellion, but sparks don't appear out of the blue. They come form kindling. Cinna started the fire that ate Panem alive. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Call me strange, but I could always see a Cinna/Katniss story. I know it's strange, but humor me. Please review! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Gathering Fuel

Cinna always was a different boy. He was quiet, and did not associate with other Capitol citizens much, regardless of his social stature. While his college age peers were concerned with the latest scandals and (he thought privately) propaganda, he belonged to a different world. Cinna lived in the fashion world.

Now he was obsessed with it, but not the ridiculous things his few friends were. Putrid yellow and stale green with crinkly fabric that felt course between his very fingers were not appealing. Cinna was into fashion as art, as works of beauty. The sketches in his book were detailed; hours could be spent on him trying to get a curve just so. These were not to be worn with extensive makeup, hideously disfihuring the face. This was meant to emphizie beauty, and make people into legends.

Someone should be a different person in something he designed, someone worth remembering.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. Please review! Also, if you have any suggestions, please say them because I'm not quite sure where this is going.

Chapter 2: Flicker

After a few months of begging and kissing up, Cinna had the unwanted job of District 12 stylist. There were only about three other applicants, so the pickings were slim. But the job was his, and he hoped to make himself proud.

He flipped through his sketchbook. The costumes were gorgeous, and totally original. They should blow everyone away. However, his partner, Portia, was slightly worried. She thought the costumes were a bit on the dangerous side. Wearing fire might make the Capitol think that they were rebels, which Portia was not.

Cinna, on the other hand was a rebel. Not truly, for he did not do anything against the Capitol, nor was he part of any movement. So he just quietly disagreed with them, and kept his opinions to himself. That was the safe way; no one would ever know. But he was tired of the pretense. Something would change.

Cinna was smart, and knew that a rebellion needs a face. And a symbol needs to have exposure. What better exposure was there than broadcasts that reached all of Panem, the Hunger Games? His hopes were not high. Who could District 12 provide that was important? He felt pity for the poor kids, but none were memorable. Hopefully with his help, this would change.

Today was the day of the reaping, and Cinna looked at the television screen attentively. He needed to find out what little he could of their personalities. He had several different costume choices, depending on their temperament. If there were no possibilities, he would tone it down with more conservative costumes. But if the tributes had a spark, he would use the rebellious costumes.

Effie Trinket, the mentor of District 12, stepped up to the podium. Even for a Capitol citizen, she went way overboard with her multiple wigs. Her mentality was that if she was broadcast nationally, she wanted to be noticed. And noticed she was, guessing by the slightly sneering and leering faces of District 12 in the background.

"Hello, and welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! Today one courageous young man and woman will be selected to participate in the honorable fight. Without farther ado, I shall select the female tribute," she said with a ridiculously overdone accent, "And she is…Primrose Everdeen!"

A hushed silence follows as a trembling young girl walks up. She is trying to hold back tears. Her face is sweet, and she seems calm and innocent. This girl is no leader. Suddenly a voice breaks forth. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" screams a hysterical young woman.

She is has dark hair and a panicked look on her face. The teen marches forward to the podium, while the younger one screams her name. "My my," Effie states in a surprised tone, "We haven't ever had any tributes volunteer for years. Why did you?"

The girl gulps. I suspect what she has done has sunken in. "I wanted to save my sister. I can't let her die. I, Katniss Everdeen, am willing to die," says Katniss.

This is the type of person he was looking for. Someone brave, selfless and passionate. This girl will be a good figurehead. Cinna almost tunes the rest out. He comes back to reality when a boy, Peter Mellark, is reaped. This boy looks strong and fit. He has a decent chance. But there is something in his eyes, something that tells Cinna this boy will not make it back.

Hopefully Katniss wins. She has fire within her, he can tell. This year's tributes seem to be promising without his help already.


End file.
